So the Lion fell in love with the Wolf
by NocturneFairie94
Summary: In a world where Shae and Tyrion where never romantically involved and where Sansa had opened up to Tryion in a way she had never before. How would their story play out? Would they both come to know Love? Rated M for Later Chapters. I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR GEORGE R. R. MARTIN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Fate and Dreams

(Sansa)

I felt so powerless, so utterly abandoned nothing but a small wolf; cowering afraid and alone.

Why? Why did I have to be such a stupid child? Why could I not have seen sense when my father had told me to leave with Arya? Why couldn't I have been a good girl and gone back to my mother?

Why? Why? Why?

All these questions ran through my mind with dizzying speed, one after the other an unrelenting tyrant of what ifs and whys, as I stood before the mirror that adorned my chamber wall looking at the reflection of a ghost of the girl that had become me. Dull sunken eyes, dark empty pits, devoid of emotion, pale sickly looking skin, robbed of colour due to lack of nutrition. This girl stood in the mirror was not me, it couldn't be, and there was no proud Northern strength within the reflections posture. There was no fierce wolf in her eyes; there was no life in the reflections soul. It was just a shell, a vessel of the girl who was once Sansa Stark.

(Tyrion)

How can I go through with this? Why is my father being so cruel? Would she show up? Hasn't the poor child suffered enough?

So many questions flooded my mind at once, as I stood before the mirror that sat on the floor leaning against my chamber wall. Its position as I looked into it raised another wave of revulsion in my stomach. However, I managed to force it down with another large gulp of wine. I would not suffer the embarrassment of having to use a stool to look upon myself every day. Looking upon my reflection a father harsh realisation came crashing down upon me. Today I would wed, again.

I was not ready for this; I vowed never to wed another, after. No. I would not relive that memory. Not now. Not ever. Taking another large draught of wine, I forced myself to look in the mirror one last time. My reflection was not how it had been mere days ago. Gone was the self confident mask that frequently adorned my features, the one I had mastered over the years. Gone was the slight smile and mischievous twinkle in my eye. In its place was a look of pure disgust and something else, though I would never admit it out loud. The great Tyrion Lannister was absolutely and positively terrified of having to face Sansa Stark.

(Sansa)

A movement behind me caught my eye and drew my attention away from myself loathing and pointless questions. The sight that greeted my attention almost drew a smile from behind my frozen mask, the one I had perfected over the years.

Shae my hand maiden stood in behind me smiling the most beautiful smile as she looked upon me.

"You are a vision, that every woman in the seven kingdoms will be envious of, M'lady" Shae gushed as she started fussing about my wedding dress.

Shae was not the most perfect of hand maidens, but she was my handmaiden, and I wouldn't have her any other way. She wasn't from around here, that much was obvious, but she was the only friend I had, the only one I trusted. It was dangerous, but I didn't have a choice, Shaes' mood was infectious and I let the mask slip and give her a small smile. However, even I could tell it didn't reach my frozen eyes.

Shaes' smile faltered a little.

"M'lady, what is wrong?" She asked concern thick in her voice, as her eyes searched my very soul.

Silence stretched out around us, i didn't know how I would be able to admit my fears to her. After all this time of going through the motions and the repetitive phrases of "My family were traitors, they deserved to die" and "My beloved Joffery, our King, My one true love", how could I open my soul and let my true fears out. How could I tell this confident, beautiful, strange woman, that I feared I would not live through the day?

A knock on the door broke the extended silence between us and for just a second I was thankful. That feeling of relief and thankfulness soon vanished, as from around the small gap in the door came Pod's head. Tyrion's squire. Oh no.

"Myyy, Milady?" Pods small unsure voice travelled across the room "It's time"

I chocked, my eyes burned, my throat closed and my head span. Then the world went black.

(Tyrion)

I stood at the front of the throne room, clad in my 'wedding clothes', and my bride? The fourteen year old Sansa Stark, urgh! I felt sick, she was but a child. Oh, how I wish my father would be struck down, how I prayed for his death, to the Old God's and the New.

As I turned to look at their 'wedding guests' on this day, I saw the smug face of that spiteful, hated creature that was his sister her smile as toxic as her very mind and soul, black as the rock that surrounded their fathers' gold. Turning away from her piercing glare, my attention was caught by the most deceitful glee in my nephew's eyes. They say that the apple never falls far from the tree; and in the case of Cerci and Joffery, that saying could not have been closer to the truth. Finally, my eyes focused upon my father. Lucifer reincarnated. I couldn't bear to look at him, for fear of ripping his face off.

Just as I was starting to think that this day could not get any worse, or whether I was stuck in some horrible nightmare that would not allow me to wake. A soft, yet loud, music erupted from the organ and my heart rose in my throat and my stomach dropped out of my arse.

(Sansa)

Somehow, and I will never know how, Shae managed to wake me and calm me down. Her calm collected words and strange accent soothed me, aided me and somehow revived my thoughts.

"He has done you no harm, he has been nothing but kind to you M'lady, he will not harm you, he will be gentle, kind and warm" Then Shae said something that shook her to the core. "Tyrion is righteous, loving, kind. Would you rather be marrying Joffery?"

Terrified I imagined myself standing here, knowing that it was Joffery waiting for me at the end of that aisle and not Tyrion. My body and mind betrayed me and I whimpered.

Shae smiled a somewhat triumphant smile "I thought so, do not forget Lady Sansa, it is Margery Tyrell who is to marry the true monster and you who is to marry the knight. He is saving you; Tyrion will be your salvation!".

(Tyrion)

Was he dreaming, or had his sister finally gotten her wish and had he died?

I stood rooted to the spot, jaw slack and in complete awe at the sight in front of me. There at the opposite end of the throne room stood not a girl of fourteen, but an angel.

Sansa Stark; was a vision, a pure and beautiful vision, all red and white. Her pale northern skin a glow with a light that seemed to shine from within her, her cheeks and lips a lovely shade that would put even the fairest pink rose to shame. Her eyes where the lightest of blue only to be brought forth by the fiery halo that were her soft curled bright red hair. She looked like a holy warrior. Sansa Stark was no longer a girl of fourteen, but a woman with a purpose and a determination so fresh and a light in her very soul.

In that moment, I stared at this avenging angel in white, I felt a spark of hope that the wolf that lay within Sansa had finally decided to rear its magnificent head and fight back. With that thought locked at the front of my mind, I smiled the first genuine smile since the announcement of their engagement. I couldn't resist, I looked upon my family and my smile grew wider as I saw the look of pure envy that graced my sisters' face as she openly glared at my bride.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Persuasion

Chapter Two – A little persuasion

(Sansa)

I stood before the ornate wooden doors that led to the throne room, a carpet of the richest royal blue lay at my feet. I was terrified. This was apparently evident to anyone who lay eyes upon me at this moment in time, as I stood there shaking. I didn't not have a clue what to expect beyond those doors. How many people would there be? Did Tyrion want this? Or was he as nervous as I was at this very moment?

I looked across at my Shae and I felt the memory of the conversation I had earlier with my handmaiden come to the forefront of my mind.

"Tyrion will be your salvation" Shae smiled.

Shae sighed; she must have seen my perplexed look. "Sansa, think. I know that you are not just a pretty face. Use your head. Yes, he is a Lannister, but he is the kindest Lannister. He is rich, he will protect you, and you will be Joffery's Aunt. Tywin will not allow him to abuse and degraded someone who bears his name even through marriage. You are young. Use Tyrion, gain his trust, and open yourself up to him. Make him promise you the north and in return give him an heir. You are the key to the north, to Winterfell; use that fact before others try to. Yes, through you the Lannisters will gain the north, but your child will be heir, your child will rule. Teach him the ways of the North, teach him your families traditions, teach him to ways of the wolf and in the end you will win".

With that thought held at the front of my mind, I motioned to Jamie Lannister that I was ready, and he opened the doors. I began to walk the length of the room and I could see that Tyrion was waiting for me at the other end. I expected to see him there; however, I did not expect to see a smile to adorn his face when he saw me walking towards him. For some reason, I could not help but realise that his smile made him look remarkably handsome, in a strange sort of way. With that realisation I felt a peculiar sensation tighten my stomach and I couldn't help myself I smiled back at him and felt it reach my eyes.

(Tyrion)

I was now sure of it; I had died and gone to heaven. The Gods had blessed me, had rewarded me for my efforts on the battle field, and throughout my life. Sansa Stark, beautiful, heroic Sansa Stark, was smiling at me and it warmed my long stilled heart, and I felt it beat again.

The wedding ceremony went by in a flash and without much embracement for either me or my bride.

Since the little shit that was my nephew and the King, had removed my stool, Lady Sansa gracefully bowed her back to me so that I could place my robe around her smooth milky shoulders. I was spared the horror of having to jump to reach her.

However, it was what happened at the end of the ceremony which really made me feel as though I was in heaven. Somehow, Sansa found the courage to turn towards and kneel before me. Before placing her long delicate hands on either side of my face and kiss me. Then she stood, turned towards our guests and smiled the most radiant smile. Then she allowed me to lead her down the steps, away from the alter and from the hateful stares of my family. The most curious thing I noticed though, as I looked around the room as my wife and I left, was not the abnormal amount of guests, but the fact that my brother was stood behind the rest of our family and was actually smiling a genuine smile and looked happy for me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Surviving

_**Chapter Three **_– _**Surviving **_

**(Sansa) **

I couldn't believe that I had survived my wedding day. I didn't have the faintest clue as to how I had managed it. I have married Tyrion Lannister! I was now Lady Sansa Lannister! I couldn't believe it. Not to mention the fact that I had kissed him in front of all their wedding guests. I would be lying if I said I had done it purely because I had wanted to, as it was more to spite his family. It had worked; I had gotten exactly the reaction I had wanted. They thought I would have been humiliated, heartbroken and disgusted. The truth was I had been at first; I had been terrified and humiliated. However, Shae had changed all of that. She was right Tyrion had been kind, gentle and sensitive towards me and I know; somewhere deep down, that he would never harm me.

However, my plan had very nearly backfired. Joffery had apparently not taken kindly to the fact that I was not outwardly suffering with overwhelming humiliation. Then again, I had gotten rather good at hiding behind a mask, so no-one would know how nervous I actually was. However, I had never thought of Tyrion as a monster, I will not deny that I been upset and hateful at the fact that I had been forced to marry Tyrion. Now that I look back on the weeks since our engagement was announced, I feel repulsed and disgusted with myself for referring to him as the Imp, whenever I thought of him.

Joffery, in a childish fit of rage had nearly ended my marriage before it could even begin. The poisonous little inbred bastard. Tyrion had had rather a lot to drink by this point in the evening and Joffery couldn't resist getting under his skin. Threatening to visit me in the night and rape me, because it looked as though Tyrion would not be able to perform his husbandly duties and consummate our marriage, in the presence of all our wedding guests. Joffery had gotten the rise that he wanted though as Tyrion had flew into a rage and threatened to cut Joffery's manhood off. Urgh! She thought she was going to be sick with disgust at Joffery's words and then Tyrion had come to her aid. Such a brave, stupid little man, I smiled at my own thoughts. Then her smile flattered as Joffery started yelling and went to rise from his seat.

That was until Tywin put a stop to Joffery's rant and dismissed Tyrion and I, with the instructions for Tyrion to consummate the marriage while Tyrion was still awake or he would have their marriage annulled.

There was only one problem with this order. The fact that I had to carry Tyrion to our married chambers was as big a giveaway as any that consummation would not be occurring tonight. Once I reached the chamber, I quietly swung the door open and made my way quickly across the room, laying Tyrion down softly upon the bed. After depositing Tyrion, I swiftly ran back across the room and bolted the door closed; no-one would be disturbing us tonight.

I couldn't wait to be out of this dress. Horribly uncomfortable thing that it was, reaching behind my back I made short work of the corset fastenings and quickly replaced it with my night shift, before sitting at my dresser and realising my hair from its pins. Brushing my hair back into the soft long curls I loved; was always the most soothing thing in the world. I heard a soft grunt come from behind me and for a moment I sat absolutely still, startled. That was until I remembered that I was not alone. Looking in the mirror in front of me, I turned my gaze to the small figure that lay upon the feathered bed and I couldn't help myself, I let slip a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4 - Laughter

_**Chapter Four **_– _**Laughter **_

**(Tyrion) **

I awoke with a smile plastered to my face; I could feel the soft body curled around my form, her long warm arm wound around my waist, holding me close. I never wanted to lose this feeling, never wanted to open my eyes or move, I was so contempt at this moment in time.

The something caught my attention, this woman smelt different to the way his usual whore smelt. This woman smelt of rose water and honeysuckle. Then something else heightened my suspicion this woman had long soft hair, it was too long. My entire body screamed that this was not right.

It was then that I opened my eyes, the first thing that caught my attention was that I was not in my chambers, the colours where all different, lighter and more lady like. The second thing I noticed was that the arm that gripped him so tightly was very pale. No, this was not his usual whore.

Then it dawned upon me and the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

"Oh, fuck" I moved to swiftly that I could not catch my balance and I fell flat on my arse, on the floor.

**(Sansa) **

I awoke with a start, Tyrion had moved from within the circle of her arms so swiftly that he lost his balance and fell from the bed. Then I did something that seemed to shock the pair of us, though myself more so.

I let out a small, humour filled laugh. A sound I had not made for a very long time.

**(Tyrion) **

As I attempted to pick myself up off the floor, I stopped half way; the sound that came from above me was the reason behind my pause in motion. It was the sound of the most joyous bells chiming.

Shaking my head and somehow managing to push myself fully off the floor. The sight that greeted my efforts was just as glorious as the sound that had blessed my ears only moments before. Sansa, his wife, lay naked upon their marriage bed, in a silk shift that just covered her mid-drift, her bottom half was completely naked. Her luscious fiery locks spilling over her shoulders and covering the soft mound of her breasts, flowing about her like streams of lava, one of her perk nipples just visible through the thin material and slight gap in her hair.

"I am sorry, M'lady, I did not mean to wake you"

**(Sansa)**

"No, My Lord, it is I who should be sorry, that was not proper of me" I hung my fearing the punishment that would surely accompany my outburst of laughter.

"Please, Sansa, never be sorry. Never be sorry to ever be yourself around me. The sound of your laughter is something I have not had the pleasure to hear in a very long time" I reached out attentively to take her hand, noticing the instant worry and fear in her eyes.

I slowly raised my eyes to see Tyrion looking at me with genuine concern, and my worry seemed to vanish into thin air. He wasn't going to punish me for laughing at his miss fortune. He wasn't even angry at her, he was happy about it.

I could feel myself slowly moving towards him, my eyes closed on their own accord as she prepared to kiss him for the second time since she had married him in the eyes of the Gods (Old and New).

Suddenly an almighty banging came on the door of their chamber and the voice which came with it sent a feeling over my entire body as though I had been thrown head first into the lakes of Winterfell in the dead of winter.

**(Tyrion) **

I felt the instant change run through Sansa's body the sound of our nephews' voice as it accompanied the rather loud banging on the door.

"Shit" I cursed to myself.

"I said, open this fucking door. No-one locks doors in the Kings castle, without my permission!" Joffery's boyish scream came from the other side of the door.

"My Lady, Sansa, please collect your clothes with haste and lock yourself in the study" I said quietly "Hurry, I will take care of this matter, Hurry Sansa".

With that said I quickly walked across the room and retrieved a knife from the book self. Crossing the room again I took the knife and held it to the top of my arm and nicked the skin there, allowing a few large drops of blood to fall and stain the sheets.

"They must not know that your maiden head remains, dear Sansa. Or they will surely punish us both. Hurry now, through that door" I pointed at the door and she jumped of the bed grabbed the first dress and under shift she could find and ran for the study door. After making sure she was safely locked away inside, I crossed the room again and opened the chamber door.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deceit

_**Chapter Five **_– _**Deceit**_

**(Tyrion) **

Upon opening the door, I could instantly see how angry my nephew actually was. Gods only know how long he had been outside their door, listening and waiting. I only prayed that he had heard Sansa laugh.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Joffery shouted as he entered the room and pointed frantically at the door which he had just used to enter the room.

"Sorry, your Grace, it would see in my drunken haste to bed my wife, I locked the door to ensure she did not leave" I lied with such a slick tongue thanking the Gods that I was born with the most fortunate ability.

At this Joffery smirked, a vile, twisted smile, "So you actually did it, you actually managed to bed your northern whore? Finally took the last shred of innocence that she has? I hope you where rough with her; I hope you made her pay for her families traitorous betrayals" Joffery actually had the cheek to try and make me say that I had raped Sansa and enjoyed it.

"She most defiantly did not enjoy the experience, Your Grace" I hated myself in that moment; surely Sansa would hear all of this. Oh, she would think him a monster once more.

"Where is the filthy little whore then?" Joffery said as he stalked towards the bed. I knew exactly what he was seeing, my own blood, spilled on the sheets, to make it look as though Sansa's maidenhead had been claimed. I could only thank the Gods that my arm had stopped bleeding rather quickly.

Joffery laughed and evil and horrid sounds cackle. I knew exactly what he was thinking at the time of that laugh. He was imagining Sansa's rape and pain, and he was joyous about it. He didn't even have the decency to hide the fact that it excited him as he made no attempt to hide the fact he had to rearrange his manhood.

"Uncle, I asked you a question. Where is the Northern Slut?"

I was just about to answer Joffery when the study door was opened with quite a bit of force. Turning to see what the fuck Sansa was doing, I watched Sansa stride across the room towards me and take my hand, leaning into me slightly. She wore the most calm and sarcastic smile, the twinkle in her eyes giving away that she had a certain plan tucked under the tight sleeve of her satin bright blue dress.

**(Sansa) **

For some reason, I couldn't bear it. Hearing Tyrion having to lie to Joffery, to save them both from being punished, playing along with Joffery's sick and twisted games. It felt so wrong to me and I didn't know why. I had heard enough as I swiftly got dressed. Shae was right, I couldn't allow Joffery to bully her now, I was his Aunt and it is time he learnt his place, where I was concerned at very least.

So I gathered, what I would assume was my entire day's worth of courage as well as my dress and I opened the study door. Wearing the calmest and most sarcastic smile I could muster.

"Your Grace, what a pleasant surprise" I bent my knees and gave an over exaggerated courtesy.

"Ah, here she is my northern whore of an aunt" Joffery said with disgust lacing his voice and hatred in his eyes "We were just discussing my uncles achievements in bedding you, tell me, did it hurt as much as my uncle is telling my it did for you?" Joffery smiled. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smile from the little shits face physically, but somehow, I refrained myself. Instead I struck out with my words, sweet poison filling my every syllable.

"Oh yes, Your Grace, the first time hurt terribly. It was searing and unrelenting" Sansa smiles and she saw Joffery's eyes go from gleeful to pure red hot anger in the space of seconds. Oh, sweet revenge, sweet, sweet torture.

"First time?" Joffery exclaimed "You mean to tell me, this filthy Imp, managed to bed you more than once?" He openly gaped.

"Oh many, many, time your Grace, he was insatiable but he was so attentive" Sansa smiled and I could tell that the smile she wore had lost some of its former fake quality and I was surprised to see it had gained and aspect of genuine happiness.

"Well, well, Grandfather will be pleased" Joffery said slowly his voice laced with disappointment "and here I was hoping today would be the day you both joined her fathers' head upon the wall".

Tyrion decided that now would be the time to speak up, after recovering from my courage filled speech.

"Not today, Your Grace" A small smile was tugging playfully at the corners of his mouth.

Joffery looked as though he was a child that had had his favourite toy taken away from him, or perhaps a small puppy that had been kicked.

**(Tyrion) **

After seeing the spoilt, rotten little brat out of our marriage chambers, I cautiously walked back across the room towards my wife. I was dreading the look at I would see on Sansa's face, hoping she would understand that I didn't mean those vile things that I had said to Joffery about our 'first time'.

Worry sparked deep in my stomach upon seeing her, she had collapsed onto the bed, her head placed heavily upon her hands. Oh, she must think me a monster, what had I done? How could I have been so stupid as to go along with Joffery's sick games, when she had only been in the next room? Where she could hear everything I had said, every lie my tongue had spun.

"Sansa... My Lady..." My voice small, yet still managed to crack, from her posture it looked as though the strong confident women, that had lay upon the very bed she now sat upon, was now gone. A wave of sorrow and despair hit me so hard that it made my stagger when I tried to advance towards her.

On hearing my voice, her head slowly raised from her hands and I could see the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over the edge of her perfect eyes, then something even more shocking made me stubble in my advance, as I looked at her amazing face, I saw that she was smiling. She was actually smiling, it was not a sad smile or even a sadistic smile, but a genuine smile of happiness, one that I had not seen adorn her face in many a year.

Then it struck me, though I was immensely happy to see her happy, her luscious smile also confused me deeply. WHAT THE HELL! I thought loudly to myself. She had just endured a half hour of relatively close proximity with one of the most horrible creatures to walk this earth. The entire time she had to deal with Joffery smiling and laughing about her supposed rape and her families deaths. He had even been serious when he said he had hoped this be the day he got to kill them both and display their heads upon the wall with her fathers. Yet, here she sat with the most radiant of smiles, as if she had not a care in the world. Something really wasn't right.

**(Sansa) **

I couldn't help myself as soon as our horrid little king had left the room, I collapsed upon the soft feather bed, feeling utterly exhausted. My prediction had been right, I had absolutely no energy or courage left in me. All the fight had flown from my body, in such a short period of time. I was drained, both physically and mentally. Urgh!

Sat on the edge of the bed, I slowly placed my head in my hands and sighed. Replaying the ordeal that Tyrion and I had just endured in my head. I was astonished at what we had accomplished. I could not believe that I had had enough courage to stand there and lie through my teeth to the king, about sexual endeavours that had not really transpired between Tyrion and I. When looking back on the matter the only thing I could do was silently thank the Gods that Joffery had not made me go into detail about these make believe events. I would have surely died from the embarrassment.

As I replayed it over and over again, my mind kept replaying the last part in slower more vivid detail from the rest of it. Every time I thought about it, humour sparked within my soul, growing in intensity each time.

Then the last time I thought about it, I couldn't help myself, I ended up physically shaking and crying with silent laughter. All I could see in my mind's eye whilst laughing was Joffery's face. The look of almost crushing disappointment and his lip shaking as if on the verge of a tantrum that involved him crying and stamping his feet; was enough to send me over the edge and another laughing fit began. He had looked like a baby that had had its favourite toy taken away from it.

"Sansa... My Lady..." Tyrion's small voice cracked and my attention was immediately drawn away from my own thoughts, in wonderment as to what could have possibly made my Lord husband sound so broken and defeated. I could hear his light footsteps falling across the cold stone floor towards me and then suddenly stop, as quickly as I had heard them they stopped again.

I raised my head slowly from my hands, in order to not dizzy myself as the adrenaline left my blood. I had completely forgotten that my public mask of frozen contempt had slipped and that I had not regained my composure before looking up to meet his gaze. However, once I had realised, it was too late he had seen my oblivious glee over the situation that had just occurred. He must have thought me mad!

As I looked at him, wearing what must have appeared a crazed expression to all those who beheld it in that moment, I looked into his eyes and saw him go through quite an array of emotions, going from pure concern, to tenderness, to shock, to confusion, to happiness and then his mind finally settled on bemusement.

Oh, dear Gods. What he must have thought of me in that moment! I tried to rearrange my features and make my external composure calmer. This however must not have achieved the ultimate goal, as Tyrion's features suddenly became very stern. In the space of seconds, I had gone from being blissfully happy, to a feeling that felt very much like fear rolling under my skin as ice crawled down my spine.

"SANSA STARK! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO HIDE YOUR TRUE EMOTIONS FROM ME?" Tyrion's voice boomed throughout the room, seemingly hitting every possible surface before echoing in my ears, then escaping through the small gap which was situated between the chamber door and the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontations

_**Chapter Six **_– _**Confrontations **_

**(Shae) **

Walking along the narrow corridor that led to my Lady's marriage chambers, I was dreading what I may find. I knew that Sansa was extremely unhappy with the arranged marriage. Yet, try as I may to make her look at the positives that could befall her, I knew that My Lady's mind had not been completely changed.

Completely wrapped up in my own thoughts, it was only when I were ten feet away from my Lady's chamber that I noticed I was not alone. There at the end of the corridor, stood King Joffery's personal guards. Shit!

Ducking quickly and as quietly as I could into one of the many arches situated along the hall, I ensured that I was completely hidden out of sight. Moving the curtain that currently covered me over a little more, I tucked my legs into my stomach and tried to stay completely still. Wrapping my arms around my legs and holding them to my chest, I braved a peek from behind the curtain where I was hidden and tried to hear anything that would make me aware of the current situation.

At first glance, I could see that I was not the only one trying to ears drop on the ongoing conversation in the chamber. Joffery's guards all four of them had their keen ears pressed against the door. Bloody gossips, disappointingly, yet not surprising, I couldn't hear anything of the conversations that was unfolding. Sighing softly and quietly to myself, I tried to make myself more comfortable. This may take a while.

It was approaching the half hour and my arms were getting rather stiff, moving so that I could stretch them out and move them about a little to get rid of the ache, I stretched them above my head. Suddenly a noise caught my attention and I stopped mid-stretch. Joffery's voice carried along the hallway to the spot where I was hidden.

"_Well, Well, Grandfather will be pleased" _Joffery said slowly, his voice thick with disappointment _"and here I was hoping that today would be the day you both joined her father's head upon the wall" _

Sick little bastard! If I did not know it before, his little speech would have made up my mind, the little king was poison, toxicity as violent and deadly that ran so deep through someone's soul had to be extinguished before it could do damage that was irreversible and before it polluted the minds of his subjects.

Another voice awoke me from my own internal ramblings, Tyrion Lannisters' voice held not a hint of sarcasm, but something a lot darker lingered in his meaning he said _"Not today, Your Grace"_. As Tyrion said that sentence, I got the distinct feeling that Joffery would never get his chance to see Tyrion's or Sansa's heads, upon that forsaken wall, because if it were to ever happen Joffery would already be dead.

With these final words said the chamber door was thrown open, with enough force to shake the hinges, and Joffery exited the room. I pressed my back against the unforgiving coldness of the stone wall behind me and tucked my legs firmly to my chest once more, and waited, soon Joffery's footfalls could no longer be heard and I reached up to grab the curtain in order to get off the floor. Brushing myself off, I stretched my legs which had gone painfully stiff with having been in the same position for so long, looking down at my hands I could see that they were covered in dirt and dust and sighed inwardly. URGH! This castle was filthy!

As I moved once more down the corridor, towards the chamber, I became aware of the raised voice of Tyrion. This time however there was only one person in the room with his at the time of his spike in temperament, Sansa.

Without my conscious knowledge, my body seemed to react on its own accord, before I knew it I was through the chamber door and positioned defensively between my Lady and her husband.

"Don't you dare!"My voice sparked with obvious anger, harsher than I had ever heard my voice be in the presence of a Lord, but I didn't care, not even about the repercussions of my outburst. My only care right now, was to protect Lady Sansa, from the little Lords anger.

"Shae. It's okay, he wasn't hurting me, and it was my own fault" Sansa's voice was louder and more sure than I had ever heard it. Shocked I turned to her in order to ensure her eyes were as sure as her voice.

**(Sansa) **

"Shae. It is okay, he wasn't hurting me, and it was my own fault" My voice was surer than I felt at the moment in time, but it did not matter, I could see the spark of fear in Tyrion's eyes and somewhere in my heart I felt a twinge of sadness. I did not want him to be scared.

Shae turned to look at me, a look of shock as plain as day evident on her features.

"It is okay" I repeated "Let him through" I peered around Shaes slim waist to try and get another look at Tyrion, but he was not looking at me. He was looking at Shae with a very odd expression.

"Come here, Tyrion" I placed my hand on the feather mattress next to me, hoping that he would come and sit beside me, so that we could talk about what had just happened. He looked at me then, and I could see he wanted to, but he hesitated still. Looking around, I realised that Shae still had not moved from her position in front of me and I was still lent over in order to see Tyrion. Shae was looking at me with an expression of utter shock.

I sighed to myself. Looking Shae straight in the eyes, I calmly said "Shae, let my husband come to me" this time Shae moved to the end of the bed without much hesitation.

Looking back at Tyrion, I could see that he had still not budged an inch. I wondered whether he could hear me at all, or whether he was too focused on Shaes presence in the room. Hmm. Looking back at Shae, I could see that she was just as intently focused on Tyrion, as he was her. This is never going to work, I thought to myself as I inwardly sighed.

After a couple of seconds of looking between the two of them and wishing that they would both stop trying to intimidate the other, I turned to Shae.

"Could you please fetch my husband and I some fruits, fish and bread, we have yet to break our fast and I am feeling a little faint". Knowing that this would get Shaes' attention, I smiled, as I had predicted Shaes' head wiped around so that she faced me.

Shae looked between Tyrion and I a few times, Shae then decided to focus the full weight of her gaze upon me.

"My Lady?" Her expression was perplexed, as if she wanted to do what had been asked of her, yet she didn't want to leave me alone with Tyrion. I was so lucky, I thought to myself, to have a friend who cared so much about me when I was amidst the lion's den.

I took the decision out of her hands, I had to. Tyrion and I needed to be alone to talk.

"Please Shae, I will be perfectly fine. Tyrion will not harm me, he has been nothing but kind to me" Repeating her words to me yesterday seemed to work as affectively as I had planned them to and with one last toxic glance in Tyrion's general direction. She left.

**(Tyrion) **

I was rooted to the spot; the look in this strangely exotic woman's eyes was one of pure unadulterated hatred. I will admit only to myself that in that moment, I feared for my life more than I have ever feared for it before. I was utterly terrified.

Sansa handmaiden had obviously heard my raised voice when I had addressed Sansa moments before her presence in the room. She flew through the door like a mighty sand storm and halted my advance towards Sansa. Her interpretation of my advances had been completely wrong, she must have thought I was going to attack my wife, but I had only meant to comfort her. I would never dream of harming a hair on her stunningly beautiful head.

I heard Sansa's voice drift through the fog of my own thoughts, however, for all my might and not through lack of trying, my mind and body would not allow me to focus on my wife. In the corner of my mind I registered that she was speaking, but her words melded into one as all my energies were focussed on this terrifying beauty in front of me. She looked like a snake ready to strike, crouched protectively before Sansa. If I were not so intensely focused on the fact that this brave woman looked ready to kill me where I stood, I would have been glad that someone other than me was willing to risk their head in defence of my wife.

Suddenly the fog within my mind cleared momentarily and Sansa words came into focus.

"Come here, Tyrion" Sansa was patting the bed by her side intently, yet still I could not move. Oh, how I wanted to go to her, how my body ached to go to her. However, my mind betrayed me. I simply could not make myself move towards her, and then Shae moved from where she stood before Sansa. Yet still, I could not relax, I willed myself to move towards her, my body would not allow the loss of defensive positioning that I had at my advantage. I watched her closely as she moved, advancing towards the door. Never once did I let that formidable woman out of my sight.

Once the chamber door had swung closed and enough time had passed to ensure that my wife's handmaiden would not come and stab me in the back, I turned on my heels to face my wife. I sent a silent pray to the Gods, hoping that Sansa would not be mad or afraid of me and that Shae would not slit my throat in my sleep.

"Sansa, I am so sorry, I did not mean to lose my temper" My voice shook violently as the adrenaline left my system, but I could not help it. I looked deep into her eyes and hoped with all my heart that the sincerity of my words came across in my own eyes.

**(Sansa)**

Tyrion's voice shook as he apologised to me for the anger he had shown towards here. Never in my short life had a Lannister apologised to me. The thing that really shook me though, was not the apology but the sincerity in his eyes. Tyrion was genuinely sorry. In that moment hope sparked within me, maybe this could work.

"Tyrion, do not apologies, as I said to Shae, this situation was my own fault. You have asked me once not to hide my true emotions from you; I should have never tried to. I know you would not have been angry, but I worried you would think me mad. I have hidden my emotions everyday for so many years; I am having a hard time stopping. I worry that if I stop using the mask I have constructed, if i let my guard down and drop my armour, I will find it harder to replace once I have to face your family again. Please, please understand" I begged him, everything about me pleaded for his understanding, my voice, my face and my eyes.

"Sansa, please, it was not your fault. I know that you cannot help it; I know that you are having a hard time trusting me. I do not blame you for that. I am a Lannister, how could you ever trust filth like me. Tarnished by my family name, no one has ever trusted me. Sansa, please try. I know you do not want to, but please try and trust me, that is all I ask. I am not my family, I am only associated to them by name, but I am not them."Tyrion answered my plea with one of his own.

"I will never punish you for feeling however you do in any situation; I will never harm you intentionally. Sometimes my actions will, the lies I will have to tell to keep you safe, will more than likely hurt your feelings. Please, know they will be nothing but empty words. There will never be any truth or malicious intent accompanying them" Tyrion had slowly moved towards me, upon realising this I again patted the bed next to me.

He stopped suddenly a few feet from me and opened his arms to me, beckoning for me to come to him, his eyes searching my soul. In that moment I only knew one thing, he was offering me comfort and that was the one thing I desperately needed. I wanted it; I craved it, so badly. Slowly I stood up from my position on the bed and walked towards him, giving him enough time to change his mind. He stood his ground, arms reaching for me, eyes searching.

When I got about a foot away from him, I stopped. How was I going to do this? He was so much smaller than me. If I embraced him standing, he would only reach the top of my waist, but I did not want to offend him by kneeling, though I had done it only yesterday to kiss him, he seemed okay with it then. Didn't he?

Tyrion seemed to sense my hesitation over the matter and took the decision out of my hands. Moving towards me, he dropped one of his arms then with the other he reached out tentatively to me, grasping my hand firmly but gently, he pulled me toward him. Once I was standing completely flush with his small frame, he pulled on my hand, a small motion to tell me he wanted me to kneel before him. Carefully, as to not push him over due to our current positioning, I got to my knees.

Once I was on the floor, Tyrion cautiously placed his arms about my waist. After a few seconds, and I had not pushed him away, I felt his arms envelope me a little tighter and he rested his head upon my shoulder. Smiling to myself as I sensed him relax, I leaned my head forward and placed my cheek on top of his head and sighed. Admitting only internally that this was something I could enjoy, if only in private, I could indulge myself with these little random acts of comfort and kindness. Though it was never something I could admit out loud, for fear of them being snatched away from me.

**(Tyrion)**

Sansa's cheek rested on top of my head, her sweet breath playing with my hair. My heart fluttered at the sound of her small contempt sigh, and I relaxed a little more in her arms. Though I could never admit it out loud, this small embrace gave me comfort that I thought I would never feel again. I never wanted to lose this feeling; I never wanted to move from within the protective circle of her arms. Breathing in her scent, and smiling into her hair. I suddenly felt at home. All of my life, I had felt unwanted and alone, scorned by my family and shunned by anyone I came across (except my sell sword Bronn and my Squire Pod, though could they count? Considering I paid them for their company?), this beautifully brave, innocent woman, though forced to marry me, did not shun me or shy away from my touch. I knew that she did not fully trust me. Yet she trusted me enough to embrace me, and that was a start, and it was good enough for me.

Unfortunately, I was brought to the realisation that the floor of our chamber was immensely cold, my feet where going numb. How stupid could I be? Sansa would be getting cold. I did not want my wife to fall ill due to my selfish need for closeness and comfort. Gathering my wits and trying desperately to hide the emotion this woman had, in only a short space of time, brought out of the cold black pit where my heart had been. I raised my head from her shoulders and suppressed a wide grin as she protested the loss of contact.

"Come, the floor is awfully cold, let us move to somewhere with more comfort" I looked around wandering were my lady would be comfortable. Seeing a love seat near the fire, I turned back to my wife.

"Where would you have me?" Her voice seemed so innocent but I knew that she was testing me, to see my reaction. Play innocent as she may, she had learnt to play the game well. She must have, or she would not be here with me right now. She would not be alive.

"Do not worry, dear Sansa. Nothing will happen until you wish it to" I smiled at her, hoping it was a friendly smile.

"And if I never wish it to?" My smile flattered a touch. I hoped with all my might that it did not show, or if it had, she had not caught it.

"Then nothing will ever transpire between us, like I said I am not my family, I will never force myself upon you" I should have known. I should have expected her to shun me. Who was I, but an Imp? The Imp she had been forced to marry! Stupid, idiotic little man! For one moment, for one tiny moment, I had allowed myself to forget what I was; I had forgotten who she was. In the moments that we had embraced I had allowed my blackened heart to hope that this could work, that she could learn to love me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was not what she wanted for a husband, I was not what she would ever want, and I would never be what she needed.

This glorious woman deserved so much more than I, a rose, beautiful and blooming deserved more than a monster.

**(Sansa)**

I saw Tyrion's smile falter. Though he tried to hide it, upon seeing this dip in his happiness, I felt an unwanted twinge of guilt settle in the pit of my stomach like a bitter rock. How could I be so cruel? How could I hurt him so? I was being selfish, but I wasn't ready yet, that step was just too large for me to manoeuvre on my own.

His words stung. I had never meant to imply that he would ever force himself upon me. I would never mean that.

"No, Tyrion, I never ..." I started to protest.

Tyrion raised his hand to silence my reply and my apologetic explanation died in my throat.

"Sansa, I know. I just wanted you to know, I would never do something like that. I want you to be comfortable with me; I want you to want to be in my company. I want you to be able to trust and confide in me. I would never jeopardise your comfort around me, your safety or your trust. Should these things ever come to you when you think of me?" Tyrion let out a long breath before continuing.

"I know that this marriage was arranged, I know that this was not what you dreamed of, that this" He motioned between the two of us "was not what you wanted in a marriage. Neither of us had a choice in the matter but..." Tyrion stopped, as I, unladylike interrupted him.

**(Tyrion) **

"Did you not wish or want to marry me?" Surprised by the hurt in her voice, my train of thought ground to a halt, surely this was another test; she could not mean to imply that I had wanted to trap her. That I actually wanted to be in a marriage, where my wife had been forced to be with me? How could I possibly respond to a question like that?

"Sansa" I took a deep breath and once more looked into her eyes "I never wanted this for you. You do not deserve this. To be married to a creature such as I, this should not have been your fate, you were destined for so much more" I sighed, why was this so hard to explain to her.

"You did not answer my question!" Her voice was so firm and harsh, it made me flinch.

I took a deep breath and hoped I would not hurt her. Please, Gods let her not be hurt.

"No, Sansa. I did not want to marry you. I never wanted to be in a marriage where my wife would be ashamed of me. I hoped I would find a lady who would want me, before we wed. I knew it was a long shot, but I hoped." I couldn't look at her "The option was taken from me. Sansa, I know you could never love me. That you would never willingly have married me, but I want to try something, if you please my lady?" I asked.

Worry and fear sparked in her deep blue eyes.

"Nothing like that, my lady, remember what I said earlier?" I felt a little victory, as I saw the sparks in her eyes die. "Could we start a fresh? I know there are certain thing that cannot be a raised, my family's involvement in your family's deaths, is something I cannot make better. However, do you think we could get to know each other without our family name tarnishing our views of one another?" I prayed that she would say yes "Could we try and be friends?" Please say yes, please!

Sansa looked deep into my eyes, as if trying to judge my sincerity over the matter at hand. I pushed all my feelings at the moment, reaching into the very bottom of my soul, and pushed it all into my eyes for her to see. Seeming to make up her mind, my wife did something completely unexpected.

Leaning forward, Sansa placed her lips at my ear and whispered the one word that would send my heart soaring into the clouds "Friends". Moving away from my ear slowly, she placed a small kiss upon my cheek and sat back on her heels. Smiling the most radiant smile, I had seen her wear yet.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Beginnings

_**Chapter Seven – New Beginnings**_

After what seemed like a life time of gazing into each other's eyes and relishing in our new found friendship, I seemed to come to my senses momentarily and realised yet again that my wife still knelt upon the freezing stone floor. My feet had gone completely numb and my legs ached. God's only knew how she felt.

Taking her hand, I aided her to her feet, her legs shaking a little with stiffness after kneeling for so long. I silently chastised myself. Once on her feet, I took her hand and lead her over to the love seat that sat beside the fire. Motioning for her to sit, I quickly walked over to the fire place to see the last of a few dying embers in the grate. Thanking the starts, I grabbed a hand full of kindling and placed them on top of the embers a bit at a time, so as to not kill the small flames. Poking the kindling until it had all caught properly I added three longs to the grate, then covered the fire place with the guard, before turning back to Sansa.

Ever the lady, Sansa sat straight backed upon the love seat, watching me intently. A small smile tugging playfully at the corners of her mouth and a wicked flame, mirroring the flames in the grate, shone in her eyes.

"Are you okay, My Lady?" I said, my own smile playing with my lips.

"I am sorry for gapping, My Lord, I have just never seen a noble man strike up his own fire before" Her voice was shaking, curious I thought to myself.

Why was her voice shaking? I inspected my wife more closely, seeing that she had her arms wrapped around herself, and her hands moving slowly but surely up and down her bare arms, it dawned on me. Damn it! My wife was freezing, the summer dress, that she had gabbed at random in this morning in their haste, was not thick enough to take away the chill of the air. Cursing myself again, I rushed over to the love seat, grabbing the thickened wool blanket that Margery Tyrell had made as a wedding gift to the pair of them. Shaking out the blanket on my way, ensuring nothing sinister hid between its folds (curtsey of our nephew), seeing none present I wrapped the blanket around the delicate shoulders of my wife and tucking it about her.

Once I was sure of her comfort, I grabbed the book that I had been reading the day before last, and looked at the seat positioned next to Sansa.

"May I join you My Lady? I do not take up much room." I jested smiling at her.

Smiling back at me somewhat sleepily, she nodded. Climbing up onto the love seat and positioning myself away from her so that she could get comfortable. I placed the book on my lap and opened it to the page I was up to.

We sat in silence, though neither of us seemed to mind, for quite some time. A knock upon the door aroused me from my reading. Glancing over to my wife for some clue as to whom it might be, I saw that Sansa had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Not wishing to disturb her, I jumped down from my seat and walked over to the door as the knocking came again.

Opening the door, I was faced with Sansa's handmaiden, her hands full with a tray of food.

"Come in, Shae, but please try and be quite" I glanced at Sansa again "She is exhausted"

Shae looked at me with a look I could not quite identify and that worried me.

"She needs to eat, she needs her strength. You need to wake her" Shaes words were clipped and short.

"Okay, I will wake her soon, but first I would like to talk to you" I tried to make my voice as friendly as possible. This was not going to be easy though.

"About?" Shae asked looking suspicious.

"I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt Sansa. I know that I lost my temper and I yelled at her. I know that I was wrong and Sansa and I have come to an arrangement. We have decided to try and become friends. Nothing has transpired between us" Shit! The bed, how was I going to explain that?

"When you change the bedding, no, let me finish" Seeing Shaes' eyes darken "It is not what you think. We had a visit from Joffery and I could not let them think her maidenhead remained. They would have annulled our marriage and married her to someone, whom I presume, would be a lot worse than me. I cut my own arm and bled on the sheets."

Shaes' eyes lightened before his.

"You bled for her?" Her tone was one of astonishment.

"I would do anything to protect her" As I said the words, I knew in my heart and soul that they were true.

"What about your advancement towards her, as I entered the room?" Shae asked.

"I wanted to comfort her, as soon as I realised my tone was harsh, I wanted to apologise" Seeing this softened her eyes a little more. I decided to leave the situation there.

"Could we start over? I do not want to argue with you, for her sake could we try and get along? I know she thinks of you as a friend, though she tries not to show it. Please?" I extended my hand to her.

Shae paused for a second, her brows furring in deep concentration, mulling over the offer of a new start. Looking over to where Sansa slumped in soft slumber; seemed to make up Shaes mind. Clasping hands we shook on new beginnings and I crossed he room to wake my sleeping wife.

**(Sansa) **

My eyes felt so heavy, I did not want to wake up just yet. I was exhausted. I was so comfortable and warm. Yet, someone was shaking me obviously adamant on waking me from my slumber. Trying to gain my senses and awake my mind, I pushed through the fog that covered my mind. Then the shaking came again.

URGH! Stop shaking me.

As if the person shaking me had read my mind, the shaking stopped. Thank the Gods. Then in the place of the shaking I felt a hand capture my face and a thumb softly brush my cheek.

"Sansa, My lady?" Tyrion's soft voice pierced through the last of the fog that clouded my thoughts. "Sansa, it is time to wake up. Shae has brought us some food"

Oh, food. My stomach growled hungrily, having not been able to stomach much yesterday because of nerves, I was famished.

Tyrion laughed quietly, it was barely a whisper, but I heard it. Wondering what he could possibly be laughing at, I opened my eyes to see his smiling face above me. Hmmm, I hummed to myself, smiling at him. Just then my stomach growled again and I saw Tyrion's eyes light up as his near silent laughter came again. Oh! He was laughing at the fact my stomach was making funny noises.

"Come on, My Lady, food waits" I looked around the room to see Shae placing plates on the table near the window and setting down the food. As if sensing my eyes on her, Shae turned and smiled at me as she finished setting the table.

"Are you well rested, my Lady?" Shae asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

Stretching out my stiff muscles, I looked over to Tyrion and then back to Shae.

"Yes, Shae, I feel much better" Shedding the blanket and folding it back into a neat square; I placed it upon the love seat and moved towards Tyrion. Holding his hand out to me, I grasped it firmly and allowed him to lead me to the table. Ever the gentleman, Tyrion pulled out my seat for me and the tucked me under the table before enquiring as to what I would like to eat before serving my choices.

Whilst Tyrion busied himself filling my plate, I looked over at Shae to enquire as to her well being. However, the look upon my handmaidens face stopped my train of thought. She was looking at Tyrion with a strange expression upon her face, it shocked me as I finally managed to identify the look, and she was looking at Tyrion with the kindling of respect evident in her eyes. What had transpired between the two of them whilst I had been asleep? Suddenly two of the people now close to me, who had been ready to kill each other mere hours ago, had suddenly come to an understanding?

Shae caught the intrigued look upon my face and smiled at me before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

**(Tyrion) **

I was so glad that Sansa had requested so much and such an assortment to eat. I had not seen her eat much since her father had been slaughtered on Joffery's orders, and it had been starting to show. She had grown too thin and looked frail. The lack of nutrition stealing her colouring and making her pale and dulling her hair a fraction. Seeing her wanting so much warmed his soul.

Once I had filled Sansa's plate with her choice of foods, I moved to my own, filling it with fruits, cheese, fish and bread. Pouring a small glass of wine for myself and thrilling myself when I realised it was not half of what I would normally consume, I offered Sansa a choice of drink.

"My Lady?" I said capturing Sansa's attention as she watched Shae leave the room with a questioning expression upon her face.

"Yes, My Lord" She said a little distracted.

"What would you like the drink?" I looked at her intently

"Could I please have some milk?" I looked about the table and saw a medium sized jug full of white liquid. Gladly I stood up from my seat, grabbing the jug on my way. Once around the table I poured a cup for her, leaving the jug by her side, I moved back to my seat.

Sansa lifted the cup to her lips and moaned as the white liquid slid into her mouth and down her throat. Somehow watching Sansa drink the milky liquid stared something deep in my loins. Her small, soft moans making blood rush to my manhood and tighten my trousers. Licking my lips I tried to concentrated on my own food, ripping off a piece of his bread and placing it into my mouth, I chewed quickly before trying to force it down my very dry throat. Quickly grabbing my wine, I looked up just in time to see a single drop of milk run down the side of Sansa's mouth and drip seductively onto her breast.

Wriggling in my seat to try and rid myself of the discomfort in my trousers. I sat there trying to think of anything but the delicious sound of Sansa's moans and that devilish drop of milk that lay on her breast.

**(Sansa) **

Tyrion poured me a generous cup of milk then sat the jug near me. I couldn't help myself I grabbed the cup and brought it to my lips, allowing the cool liquid to fill my mouth I moaned at the sweet taste of it. I could not believe after all this time of tasting nothing as I eat, of eating only small amounts that would allow me to live. I could taste every sweet drop of milk that entered my mouth. Savouring the taste, I allowed a small amount to slide down my throat and enter my empty stomach.

A small noise across the table distracted me from my savouring, pulling the cup from my lips, I saw Tyrion cover his mouth to cough again. Taking a sip of his wine, I could see his eyes were alight with desire. Oh! Had I done that? But I had only drunk from my cup? Confused I lifted the cup to my mouth again, silently cursing as a drop spilled from the cup and down from the corner of my mouth, down my chin and onto my breast. I looked up just in time to see Tyrion follow that small drop all the way to where it landed, before looking away wiggling in his seat and looking down at his own plate of food.

Could it be possible? Were men that easy to arouse? Had the mere sight of my drinking and spilling a small amount of liquid onto my breast, aroused Tyrion?

A sudden thought caught me off guard. This could be fun. Maybe I could explore ways to excite my husband until I was ready to make the leap to take our relationship to the next level. Then when I was ready for him, I would know how to seduce and arouse him. A plan started to form in my mind. First things first, I needed some material.


	8. Chapter 8 - An Unexpected Invitation

_**Chapter Eight **_– An unexpected invitation

**(Sansa)**

As night time fell over kings landing, I let out a sigh, thankful that Tyrion and I had not been disturbed for the rest of the day. After this morning's ordeal with Joffery, I was extremely relieved. At some point during the day as Tyrion and I had sat peacefully upon the love seat, Tyrion reading and I stitching, Shae had come into the room and changed the blood stained bedding. I had managed to pry from Tyrion that he and Shae had come to an understanding; that they would both try and get along with the other for my sake. An agreement that I was insanely happy about, I would have hated to lose Shae because she could not behave herself where Tyrion was concerned.

As I went into the study to remove my dress and change into my night shift, as our chamber curiously had no changing shield, somehow I knew exactly why it didn't, the Queen regent had a sick sense of humour (though I had always known that), I looked back on the day's events. After this morning, the rest of the day had been agreeable, though it had been too brisk to sit on the balcony, Tyrion and I never seemed to get in each other's way and I had to admit, his company was rather pleasant.

A soft knock on the door aroused me from my thoughts.

"Come in" making sure my night shift was in place, and ensuring it was smoothed out, I turned to face the door.

"My Lady, I need to speak with you" Tyrion's look was so serious and that worried me. After the care free day we had had together, I was left wondering what could possibly be bothering him so much.

"Of course, My Lord, I will be out in just a minute" With a curt nod Tyrion left the room and I sent a silent pray to the Gods, that it was not something that I had done.

**(Tyrion) **

Sansa had only been gone from the room for only a short while and I had barely read a chapter of my book, before a quite knocking came upon the door. Sighing, I placed my book on the love seat next to me; I jumped from my arm chair and went to open the door. I was rather relaxed as if it whether anyone of my family I knew that they would just walk into the room. Opening the door, I was ready to ask why someone would bother us at this hour; I saw a much shaken looking Pod stood at the fresh hold.

"Pod, are you okay, come in, come in" I walked across the room to the table that was set in front of the fire place, looking into the dying flames that reminded me of Sansa's soft hair, I quickly poured Pod a cup of wine and handed it to him.

"Pod, whatever is the matter, you look as though you have seen a dragon' I chuckled at my own joke, knowing full well Pod would more than likely come face to face with a dragon in his life time.

Pod didn't smile; instead he paled further and looked at his feet.

"Worse, My Lord" Pod gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth, looking around panicked.

"Pod, you are amongst friends, please, speak freely" I tilted his chin so that he looked directly into my eyes as I spoke, ensuring he knew I was sincere and not about to remove his head from his shoulders. I smiled.

"Sit, and tell me what on this God forsaken earth is going on" Pod sat on the chair adjacent to me and drained his cup of wine, handing it back to me. I took one look at the poor lad and decided he needed another. Taking the cup and pouring more into it than previous, I handed it back to him.

"Thank you, My Lord" This time Pod took a large sip but did not drain the contents of the cup in one.

"I am sorry that I have interrupted you at such a late hour My Lord, but I was summoned to your father's chambers, an hour ago". Pod took another large gulp of his wine.

"Ah. Now I see why you said that it was worse than a dragon, you had to meet the head of the Lions" I chuckled, then stopped a sudden thought dawning on me. Did my father know I had not really bedded Sansa? Fear and dread trickled down my spine. SHIT!

"It was worse than that, My Lord" Pod looked at me and for a moment I saw the fear alight in his eyes as he was obviously recalling the encounter to memory so that he could tell me what had happened.

"I was summoned by your father's servant, Tia. She was all flustered and looked like a hen with her feathers rustled. She said that Lord Tywin requested my presents in his chambers, so natural I went. As I walked into the room, I could hear almighty arguing. Your sister and you father, and I could see Joffery lurking in the corner of the room, smirking." Pod took another drink.

Oh. Fuck. Several hundred thoughts ran through my mind in the few seconds it took for pod to take that gulp of wine. All of them surrounded and concerning one person, Sansa.

"I stood there for a few moments, not wishing to interrupt their argument, for fear of my head being ripped off by your sister."

"A wise choice" I said, smiling at Pod, trying to relax him. It seemed to work as Pod laughed a little and cracked a small smile.

"Thank you, My Lord, you taught me well" Pod Laughed again. "Anyway, as I was observing the argument, I heard the queen regent shouting at your father. She kept repeating '_I do not believe it. I cannot believe it. Of course he hasn't bedded her; he has not got the balls to do it. He is a monster; she would not willingly let him into her bed. Have her checked! If he has not fulfilled his end of the bargain have the married annulled, his head removed and marry her off to another Lannister. Jamie if you must or yourself, I am telling you know, that girl is still a virgin'. _At that point I coughed to make myself known to the room, as they had not noticed me."

"Oh shit, that vile, evil, twisted bitch." I looked at the study door, knowing my beautiful innocent wife stood just behind it, changing for a peaceful night.

"My Lord, I fear this is not the worst part" Again Pod took another gulp of wine, and I drained the cup I had just poured. It settled like a block of ice in my stomach.

I looked at Pod. "Please, Pod, continue"

"My lord, your father questioned me relentlessly for half an hour, on whether or not I knew if you had bedded Lady Sansa, all I could tell him was that I did not know for sure, as I had not been in your service today. I told Lord Tywin that you had more than likely fulfilled your obligations as man and wife, but I could not be positive. I am so sorry, My Lord, I did not know of the sheets until I came across Shae washing them" Pod looked terrified.

"It is okay Pod you weren't to know, please, continue" I took a rather large gulp of my second cup of wine as Pod continued his tale.

"After I had finished speaking, your sister interrupted me. She turned on your father like a savage animal. _'See I told you, that good for nothing Imp. I am telling you know father, Sansa Stark has not been bedded'. _Your father suddenly like the Lion that he is, he rounded on Cersei and made her stumble back a few paces. I have never been more terrified in my life, My Lord. Your father locked your sister with the deadliest stare and was with his nose almost touching hers, he said in the calmest voice. '_She is not a Stark, she is a Lannister. She is married to a Lannister therefore bares the Lannister name and if you, or your son, forget that for even a second and harm someone that bares my name, I will not be happy when I find out'." _Pod took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I cannot believe, my horrid, manipulative, cold hearted father actually stuck up for my wife" I laughed a very astonished sounding laugh and looked at Pod again. I knew that he was not finished with his tale, so nodded to him and he started where he had left off.

"They had forgotten I was there again, but I had not been dismissed so I daren't have moved a muscle. Joffery looked as though he wanted to rip his grandfather's head off for threatening him, your father seemed to sense this and moved his glare to him. Only for a second, but it was enough to make Joffery's protests or his tantrum wither and he surrendered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall".

"Your sister then caught your father's attention; her voice was laced with pure poison, _'Have her checked. Tomorrow, in front of us all, so there is no falsehood or bribery' _Your father looked at her before nodding his agreement and dismissing her and Joffery from the room. He seemed to realise I was still present then and smiled at me. '_I want you to deliver a message to Tyrion. Give him this letter and tell him to respond tomorrow morning'. _He quickly wrote this for you and sealed it. I came straight here My Lord, I have not opened it." Pod handed me the letter, and I noticed his hand shook, as did mine.

Upon opening the letter, my gut twisted in disgust and I felt as though I might throw up. If Pod had not been present to hear and warn me about the events that would occur tomorrow, my wife and I would never have known what was coming.

I threw the letter into the fire and walked across the room to knock on the study door. All the while I saw Pod watch as the letters on the parchment where set a flame.

'_Tyrion, I write to inform you, that you and Lady Sansa are to attend a family meal tomorrow evening. In a more private celebration of our newest member of the family, respond in the morn'. _


	9. Chapter 9 - Love and New Experiences

_**Chapter Nine – Love and New Experiences**_

**(Sansa)**

Walking out of the study, I looked around for my husband. My eyes, however, settled on a rather pale and shaken Pod. Crossing the room, I knelt before him, taking one of his hands in one of mine and checking his forehead with my other. I stroked the back my hand across his face gently and saw a blush creep up his face. Over the short time I had known Podrick, I had come to value his presence, he had often accompanied me to the gardens when Tyrion had asked it of him, in the weeks after our engagement, to ensure no harm would come to me. Or so I would not become a danger to myself. Pod had become like a brother to me.

"Tyrion! Tyrion!" I looked around to see my husband sat on the love seat behind me. "Tyrion, what on Earth is wrong with him. He looks as though he has seen a dragon."

At that I heard a laugh, at the same time as I felt Pod's hand remove mine from his face and clasp it between his own. Startled I turned around to see Pods eyes a light with amusement and a more natural colouring to his face.

"I am sorry, My Lady, but that is exactly what your Lord husband said upon seeing me as well" Pod laughed again. Gently smacking his arm, with my free hand, I turned to Tyrion and looked at the deep worry etched into his gorgeous blue eyes, like carvings on silky smooth stones.

"Tyrion, what is wrong" Podrick chose that moment to realise my hand from his and I crossed the short distance between Tyrion and I. kneeling before him; gently I reached up and moved some of the hair, that had fallen into his face when he had shook his head, from in front of his eyes. He turned his head slowly into my hand and kissed my palm.

"My Lady, I have some bad news" His face was still turned into my hand. He reached up and took my hand in his and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Arya?" I chocked.

"No, no, My Lady as far as I am aware Arya is still missing she has neither been found dead or alive" I watched as Tyrion looked over to Pod and he nodded.

Turning myself so that I could look at Pod, I could see that he was very uncomfortable with this situation.

"My Lady..." Pod began but I cut him off.

"Pod, my name is Sansa. Please, how many times have I told you? When we are together and not in front of the court you must call me Sansa. There is no need for formalities amongst friends." Pod smile seemed to light the entire room, but nothing shone more brightly than his eyes.

"Sansa, I am sorry that I have to tell you this. An hour ago, I was summoned to Lord Tywin's chamber, upon my arrival, I witnessed an argument between Lord Tywin and the Queen Regent, in this argument, Lady Cersei requested that you be examined in front of them, to ensure that your Maidenhead has indeed been taken." Pod looked at me; his eyes not long ago alight with happiness and amusement seemed to sadden to the point of no return. Suddenly he jumped of his chair and was knelt before me head bowed, hands on my free hand.

"Sansa, I am so sorry, I did not know of the sheets, not until I returned to the servant's quarters to find Shae. I did not know" I tilted his head up with my hand so he was looking at me. Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. "I am so sorry, Sansa" He was begging for forgiveness, but there was nothing to forgive.

I gently brushed my fingers over his cheek and his eyes half closed, to the outside world it we would look as two loves would who had quarrelled, but no. I knew why Podrick's lids half closed, it was not out of pleasure at my touch, no, it was out of fear. My heart sank.

"Pod, you have nothing to be sorry for, you did not know. You could not have known. Please get off your knees; that is no place for you" The tears spilled down his cheeks and his body sagged in relief. Somehow it managed to sicken me, Pod was sometimes so frail, and he only ever wanted to please. In a lot of ways, Podrick reminded me of myself all those years ago.

**(Tyrion)**

I watched the events unfolding before me. However, I could not look at my wife, so instead I studied Pod. His emotions where all over the place, though there was one emotion, that never left his eyes. Love. However, seeing this emotion in Pods eyes did not make me jealous because I knew that this was not the type of Love that would cause any problems in my marriage. Pod was not in Love with Lady Sansa, no, the look in his eyes was one of brotherly love. Pod loved Sansa like as if she were a sister.

Pods sudden movement as he leapt from his chair and knelt in front of Sansa, begging her for forgiveness for not knowing about the plan and the sheets, brought my attention back to the matter at hand. Stupid Pod. He had no need to beg for forgiveness.

I quickly glanced at Sansa; her fingers brushed pods cheek and his eyes half closed. Did he fear she would hit him? One look at Sansa knew that if Pod thought his then he could not be farther from the truth. Sansa looked at Pod and I was happy to see that she too had nothing but a sisterly love for a friend whom she obviously considered close to a brother. In that instant, I knew one thing and it tied me to this glorious woman. I was unconditionally in love with Sansa Stark. I gave her hand a little squeeze upon realising this. Sansa's gaze turned to me and she smiled a radiant smile. Three things seemed to happen all at once, tears welled in the corner of my eyes, Sansa raised our intertwined hands and kissed my knuckles and then the most miraculous of all my cold dead heart started to beat again.

**(Sansa) **

For a while, all three of us sat in front of the fire, each of us drinking a cup of wine. None of us wanting to neither talk nor move. So we sat there, in a comfortable blanket of silence. It was about an hour later when Pod announced that he was to retire as he still had chores to do before bed. Tyrion and I walked him to the door, hugging Pod, I told him I would see him on the morrow, as I walked towards the bed, I heard Tyrion thanking Pod for informing us about tomorrow's events and then the door closed with an almost deafening click.

I felt Tyrion's weight on the opposite side to the bed to me and turned my head to gaze at him.

"What are we to do Sansa?" He looked absolutely devastated. "I promised you, I promised, this is not how this is meant to be" A tear slid down his face and he looked at me briefly and then turned away, muttering under his breath.

"Monster. Not what she deserves. Curse my family. So beautiful. Innocent. Love" I heard parts of what Tyrion was muttering, and it somehow broke my heart. Gathering my night shift around me, I knelt on the bed and moved towards him. Once I was in front of him, I took his face between my hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Never, call yourself a monster again, Tyrion Lannister. Do you hear me?" I looked at him. My heart fluttered. I suddenly realised something. He was devastatingly handsome, not in an obvious way, but once you got past the ragged scare and truly looked at him, the Lannister beauty was there. My heart sped up. We were so close together, mere inches apart.

"Sansa..." Tyrion breathed. He smelled like wine and something much sweeter. Honey and something else. He leaned in then, his eyes closing and I mimicked his actions.

The kiss started light and sweet, and then something hit me. A hunger I had never felt before rose within me. I opened my mouth to him and felt his tongue breeze over mine. A small sound escaped my mouth. I kissed him in a deep, animalistic sort of way, wanting to be closer to him, wanting more of him. His mouth moved from mine and I whimpered at the loss. The protest was short lived however as his mouth began to trail kisses from my neck to my collar bone and back.

My breathing became heavy and I couldn't help myself I let out a soft moan, ravelling in this new found feeling.

Tyrion abruptly moved away from me, throwing himself as far away from me as he could get on the bed. It was only then that I noticed I was lying down, my nightshift strap ripped my breasts exposed and it was hitched up my thighs.

I looked at Tyrion intently.

"Sansa, I am so sorry, I didn't ... Did I... Are you hurt?" I could plainly see the disgust in his eyes as he took in my current appearance.

"Tyrion, I am absolutely fine." I watched as he snorted and got off the bed crossing the room.

"Tyrion, please. Don't leave. I really am fine. Look at me; I am not hurt, emotionally or physically. That was, well... That was the best kiss of my life" Tyrion turned to look at me, there were unhappy tears in his eyes, he turned away from me again.

It was then that I knew that I was going to have to take matters into my own hands. Remembering the little plan I had formed earlier that day, I decided that since I really wanted Tyrion to keep his head, and the only way that seemed possible right now was for me to lose my maidenhead. I moved from my place on the bed to stand before it and took what was left of my nightshift off and threw it to the floor.

I slowly blew out the candle that was positioned closest to the bed, not realising that this was the only candle left burning. The room dimmed dramatically, the only light now coming from the small embers in the fire place.

"Tyrion" I whispered in the most seductive voice I could imagine. Gods, I was so uneducated in this matter. "Tyrion come back to bed"

I could see his silhouette against the fire. He slowly started to move towards the bed. I lay there one arm thrown over my head, completely nude and patiently waited.

When I looked up, Tyrion was stood in front of me. His eyes shone in the dim light as he looked at me.

"So beautiful, you are perfect Sansa. Absolutely Perfect." His hand reached out and he caressed my hip and stomach. My heart soared and my eyes fluttered closed. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Sansa, are you sure?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. I slowly lent forward and kissed him.

"I am sure Tyrion". Then I saw something in his eyes, I had not seen for a long time. Tyrion looked at me and his eyes shone with love.

**(Tyrion) **

How could I fall in love with Sansa, how had this happened? When had this happened?

She was so out of my league, yet here she lay underneath my hands while I pleasured her. My glorious, beautiful, strong Sansa had invited me into her bed. I swore in that moment that the seven hells had frozen over.

Her body responded to my every touch, my every movement she somehow managed to find one that matched them so completely. It was as though we were in our own world; we paid attention to nothing but the intricate beautiful dance that we were danced together. I felt Sansa reach her peak as my fingers moved into her one last time, I swirled my thumb around her sweet mound over and over as she rode out her climax, wanting her to feel it all, wanting it to last forever for her.

After she had finished, I looked at her as she looked at me through hooded eyes, and yawned so deeply I thought she may already be asleep.

"Woah" She breathed "What was that?"

"That My Lady, is something you will always feel when we are making love. I promise that I will always make it as pleasurable for you as I can" I looked at her milky skin, then back into her eyes. "We can leave it there for tonight"

"No Tyrion, we can't" Her sudden burst of energy shocked me, as did her tone. "If my maidenhead still remains tomorrow, then they will kill you. I know they will. Please, Tyrion, I do not want you to die and leave me all alone." She looked so wild in that moment, like a deer at the end of a hunting bow.

"Shh, shhh Sansa, It is okay" I held her to my chest "I am never going to leave you, never." I held her close to me, trying to calm her down. I felt hot tears on my naked chest.

"I can't be alone again" She sobbed.

"It is okay, I will never let you be alone, I promise" I looked at her then, tilting her face so she looked at me and for the second night I asked her a question "Are you sure?"

She smiled at me, the tears drying on her cheeks "I am sure, my husband."

**(Sansa) **

My entire body sang, while sweet music played in my ears. I had never felt such emotions like this before. Somehow with Tyrion all of my clumsy movements and lack of knowledge did not matter. Our bodies moved and rocked together as if we where one. At first it had been uncomfortable, even thought Tyrion had spent a large amount of time preparing me before hand. Then the uncomfortable feeling had subsided and there was nothing left but music.

Every movement was like an intricate dance of movement and pleasure, every time he moved another wave of the rawest emotion rippled through my hypersensitive body. His hands brushing and squeezing my breasts and nipples sent me over the edge, but Tyrion was not done with me.

With surprising strength Tyrion managed to flip us so that I was on top of him, his cock never once leaving the sweetest deeps of my body. Suddenly he lifted my hips up and slammed into me again. I thought I would blackout from the pure pleasure that coursed through my very veins. My vision went white and I threw my head back screaming his name into the dark night. This only seemed to excite Tyrion more. Bringing my hands onto his chest and moving my hips in time with his thrusts, I threw my head back as with one last thrust and a quick brush of my clit Tyrion sent me over the edge again, as he fulfilled his husbandly duties and finished within me.

Panting I collapsed on top of him. Kissing him deeply before rolling of him.

Closing my eyes and pulling Tyrion's body into mine I wrapped my arms around him. It was not long after that that I felt myself drift into the best night's sleep I had had since arriving at Kings Landing all those years ago.

**(Tyrion) **

I was far to exhilarated to sleep. My mind kept replaying images of Sansa above me, head thrown back and crying out in obvious ecstasy, her hair cascading over her shoulders and breasts, coming to rest on her hips and tickling my stomach as I thrust into her again and again.

This woman was going to be the death of me. Never before had I experienced sex like it. Sure I had had my fair share of prostitutes and sexual encounters, but never had I experienced a woman so hot, wet and tight.

I groaned as my cock grew hard just thinking about Sansa's warm, tight deeps. Her inexperience and lack of knowledge had made everything so raw, so new. It had been so much more exciting. Oh Gods, if this was an acknowledgement of everything I had done, I thank you!

Snuggling in closer to Sansa's warm naked body, I quickly moved and covered us with a sheet so my love did not catch cold, then focusing on my breathing; I somehow calmed myself down enough, to drift off to sleep.


End file.
